deaths_portugalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
José Fonseca e Costa
|nascimento_local = Caála, Angola |morte_data = |morte_local = Lisboa, Portugal |nacionalidade = |ocupação = Cineasta }} José Manuel Carvalheiro da Fonseca e Costa GOIH (Caála, Angola, – Lisboa, ) foi um cineasta português. Biografia Fonseca e Costa nasceu em Angola mudando-se para Lisboa, Portugal, em 1945. Frequentou a Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de Lisboa, entre 1951 e 1955. Membro da Direcção do Cineclube Imagem, fez crítica cinematográfica nas revistas Imagem e Seara Nova, traduziu para português livros da autoria de Sergei Eisenstein e Guido Aristarco, além de alguns romances, como Il Compagno, de Cesare Pavese, e Passione di Rosa, de Alba de Cespedes. Era irmão da actriz Cucha Carvalheiro e do treinador de atletismo António Fonseca e Costa e tio-avô da apresentadora Carolina Patrocínio. Divorciado, tinha dois filhos, Ana Lúcia e João Pedro, e três netos, José Pedro, Francisco e Júlia. Fundada a Rádio e Televisão de Portugal, em 1958, concorreu a uma vaga como assistente de realização, sendo classificado em primeiro lugar, mas impedido de entrar na empresa, por interferência da PIDE. Em 1960 é lhe recusada uma bolsa de estudo, solicitada ao Fundo do Cinema Nacional, para estudar cinema no Reino Unido. Pouco depois seria detido, por participação em acções contra o Estado Novo. Em 1961 fixa-se em ItáliaConversas à Pala #4: os caminhos de José Fonseca e Costa (21 Fevereiro 2014), onde é assistente estagiário de Michelangelo Antonioni, na longa-metragem L'Eclisse. De novo em Portugal, em 1964, produz e dirige um sem número de filmes publicitários, além de realizar vários documentários, sobre a indústria e o turismo — Era o Vento… E o Mar… Sesimbra, em 1966; A Metafísica do Chocolate, em 1967; Regresso à Terra do Sol, de 1967; A Cidade, em 1968; The Pearl of Atlantic – Madeira, em 1968; The Columbus Route, em 1969; Voar, em 1970; Golf in Algarve, de 1972). Estreia-se como realizador de ficção com O Recado, em 1972. Realizador do Cinema Novo em português, participou no filme colectivo do pós-25 de Abril, As Armas e o Povo, em 1975, uma colagem de imagens recolhidas entre os dias 25 de Abril e . Conjugou, em Os Demónios de Alcácer Kibir, de 1975, uma abordagem do colonialismo português com o ambiente colectivista do Alentejo gonçalvista, voltando ao tema da descolonização no documentário Independência de Angola – os Acordos de Alvor, o Governo de Transição, em 1977. Não deixou a televisão, filmando a série Ivone – a faz tudo, em 1979, protagonizada por Ivone Silva. Com Kilas, o Mau da Fita, de 1980, consegue um dos seus maiores êxitos de público. Obteve igualmente um sucesso significativo com Cinco Dias, Cinco Noites, em 1996, longa-metragem adaptada do romance homónimo de Manuel Tiago, premiada no Festival de Gramado, nos Globos de Ouro e seleccionado para o Montreal World Film Festival. Posteriormente assinou O Fascínio (2003), Viúva Rica Solteira Não Fica (2006) e Os Mistérios de Lisboa or What the Tourist Should See (2009), adaptado do guia turístico escrito por Fernando Pessoa em 1925. Fonseca e Costa foi ainda dirigente do Centro Português de Cinema, da Associação de Realizadores de Cinema e Audiovisuais e presidente do Conselho de Administração da Tobis Portuguesa, entre 1992 e 1996. A 9 de Junho de 1995 foi feito Grande-Oficial da Ordem do Infante D. Henrique. Foi eleito para o Conselho de Opinião da RTP, em 2000. O seu percurso inclui o teatro, encenando em 2012 O Libertino, no Teatro da Trindade, em Lisboa, peça protagonizada por José Raposo, Maria João Abreu, Custódia Gallego e Filomena Cautela. Em Junho desse mesmo ano, o cineasta e a sua companheira foram vítimas de um violento assalto, à porta de casa, no Bairro Alto, em Lisboa. Ferido por uma navalhada no pescoço, Fonseca e Costa foi assistido no Hospital de São José, tendo recuperado sem grandes problemas.O filme do assalto (TVI24) Faleceu a 1 de novembro de 2015, no Hospital de Santa Maria, em Lisboa, vítima de pneumonia, com 82 anos de idade. Morreu o cineasta José Fonseca e Costa (Expresso) Filmografia 2008/09 - "OS MISTÉRIOS DE LISBOA or What the Tourist Should See", (Peter Coyote, Marilia Gabriela) Documentário sobre Lisboa, filmado a partir do guia escrito pelo poeta Fernando Pessoa em 1925. 2005/06 - Filma entre Outubro e Dezembro um argumento de sua autoria, co-produzido com o Brasil, “'VIÚVA RICA SOLTEIRA NÃO FICA”' (Bianca Byington, Cucha Carvalheiro, José Raposo, Ricardo Pereira, Rogério Samora, Diogo Dória, Anton Skrzypiciel) cuja estreia teve lugar em Outubro/Novembro de 2006. 2003- “ O FASCÍNIO” (Vitor Norte, Sylvie Rocha, José Fidalgo, Ana Moreira, Custódia Gallego, José Pinto, José Eduardo) é a adaptação de romance homónimo do escritor brasileiro Tabajara Ruas, escrita em colaboração com João Constâncio, filmado e estreado em 2003. 1995 - "CINCO DIAS, CINCO NOITES" (Paulo Pires, Vitor Norte, Ana Padrão, Teresa Roby, Laura Soveral, José Eduardo, Miguel Guilherme) é a adaptação do romance de Álvaro Cunhal com o mesmo título. O filme abre "Hors-Compétition" o Festival de Montréal em 1996, representa Portugal no Festival de Gramado, onde ganha o Prémio da Melhor Fotografia e da Melhor Música, respectivamente para Affonso Beato e António Pinho Vargas. Em Portugal conquista o "Troféu Nova Gente " e o "Globo de Ouro", ambos para o melhor filme português estreado em 1996. 1990 - " LE BLOCUS" (Jean-François Stévenin, Patrick Fierry, Ana Padrão, Mário Viegas, Herman José, Nicolau Breyner, Paula Guedes), é um episódio de longa-metragem sobre a 1ª invasão francesa a Portugal integrado na série francesa "Napoléon et L'Europe" . 1989- "OS CORNOS DE CRONOS" (Carlos Vereza, Inês de Medeiros, Paula Guedes, Mário Viegas, Maria do Céu Guerra, Pitum Keil do Amaral), seleccionado para representar Portugal no Festival do Cinema Europeu em 1990 é a adaptação cinematográfica do romance do mesmo título de Américo Guerreiro de Sousa, sendo um dos raros filmes de sua autoria em cuja escrita não participou. 1988 - "A MULHER DO PRÓXIMO" (Carmen Dolores, Virgílio Teixeira, Fernanda Torres, Mário Viegas, Vitor Norte), é uma ideia original sua, escrita em colaboração com Miguel Esteves Cardoso e Manuel Hidalgo. Grande Prémio "Colón de Oro" do Festival de Huelva, onde foi estreado. Grande Prémio do Cinema Português em 1989. 1985 - "BALADA DA PRAIA DOS CÃES" (Assumpta Serna, Raúl Solnado, Patrick Bauchau, Carmen Dolores, Sergi Mateu, Pedro Efe, Cucha Carvalheiro), adaptação cinematográfica do romance de José Cardoso Pires, sendo o filme co-produzido com a Espanha com um elenco de adaptadores e autores internacionais, de entre os quais se destacam Shawn Slovo e Antonio Larreta. Prémio da Melhor Actriz para Assumpta Serna no Festival de Madrid em 1986, menção honrosa no Festival do Filme policial de Cognac, o filme foi Grande Prémio do Cinema Português em 1986. 1982 - "SEM SOMBRA DE PECADO" (Victoria Abril, Mário Viegas, Lia Gama, Henrique Viana, Armando Cortês), seleccionado para a "Quinzaine des Réalisateurs" 1983, Prémio da Melhor Realização e da Melhor Actriz (Victoria Abril) no Festival da Corunha, em Espanha. Prémio do Melhor Argumento no "Mystfest", em Rimini (Itália). Grande Prémio do Cinema Português em 1983. É a adaptação cinematográfica, de sua autoria, de um conto de David Mourão-Ferreira intitulado “E Aos Costumes Disse Nada” constante do livro “Gaivotas Em Terra”. 1980/81 - "MÚSICA, MOÇAMBIQUE", documentário de longa- metragem sobre música moçambicana. Estreado em Maputo a 25 de Junho de 1981 com a presença do Presidente Samora Machel para comemorar o dia da Independência de Moçambique. Seleccionado para a gala de encerramento do Festival de Biarritz de 1981. 1977/79/80 - "KILAS, O MAU DA FITA" (com Mário Viegas, Lia Gama, Milú, Paula Guedes, Adelaide Ferreira, Lima Duarte, Natália do Vale, Pitum Keil do Amaral), co-produção luso-brasileira, menção honrosa do Festival de Biarritz em 1980. Grande Prémio do Cinema Português no ano seguinte. Foi o primeiro filme do chamado "Novo Cinema Português" a obter elevados índices de adesão popular. Trata-se de um argumento original de sua autoria. 1978 ' - “'IVONE, A FAZ TUDO”, série de 12 episódios com a actriz Ivone Silva, escrita por César de Oliveira e com música de Thilo Krassman. 1975 ''' - " '''OS DEMÓNIOS DE ALCÁCER-KIBIR" (Ana Flora, Sérgio Godinho, Zita Duarte, João Guedes, Carlos José Teixeira, Artur Semedo, Ana Zanatti), é o seu segundo filme de ficção, que concebe e realiza. É o primeiro filme português seleccionado para a "Quinzaine des Réalisateurs" do Festival de Cannes, em 1976. O filme alcança enorme sucesso de estima e é seleccionado para inúmeros festivais internacionais. 1974 ' - Realiza, para a RTP, a reportagem documental da visita a Portugal do cantor Georges Moustaki para celebrar a grande festa que foi o 25 de Abril, sem que, no entanto, passe a fazer parte dos quadros da empresa. '''1972 ' - "'''GOLF IN THE ALGARVE", documentário turístico sobre a região do Algarve. Grande Prémio do Festival do Filme Turístico de Monte Carlo, no mesmo ano. 1972 ' - "'Mónica - Um diário algarvio", documentário com argumento de António Quadros. 1970 ''' - “ '''O RECADO" (Maria Cabral, José Viana) é o seu 1º filme de ficção de longa-metragem, um dos primeiros filmes produzidos pelo Centro Português de Cinema, em co-produção com a Espanha, cuja escrita e realização assegura. Estreia no Festival de San Remo, onde tem uma menção honrosa em 1971, sendo exibido em Lisboa logo a seguir, com grande afluência de espectadores. O impacto provocado pelo filme dá origem à organização, em Nice, da primeira Semana do Cinema Novo Português no estrangeiro, organizada naquela cidade por inicitiva do crítico de “Cinema 71” Jean Gilli, sob a égide da revista, do Cineclube local e da Universidade de Nice, onde leccionava Eduardo Lourenço que assistira, em San Remo, à estreia do filme. 1968 ''' - " '''A CIDADE", documentário sobre Évora. Prémio da Casa da Imprensa de 1969. 1967 ' - "'THE COLOMBUS ROUTE", documentário sobre a 1ª viagem de Cristóvão Colombo, para o mercado americano. Grande Prémio do I Festival Internacional do Filme Turístico, Lisboa, 1968. 1967 ' - "'REGRESSO À TERRA DO SOL", documentário sobre o regresso ao país natal, a propósito da inauguração da sede do Banco Comercial de Angola, em Luanda. Exibição proibida pela Censura. 1966 ''' - " '''THE PEARL OF THE ATLANTIC", documentário sobre a Ilha da Madeira, para o mercado americano. 1965 ''' - " '''A METAFÍSICA DOS CHOCOLATES", documentário sobre a fábrica de chocolates Regina, em Lisboa., inspirado no poema de Pessoa "Tabacaria". 1964 – "E ERA O MAR" documentário sobre o Hotel do Mar, do arquitecto Francisco da Conceição Silva. Ver também * Cinema de Portugal * Novo Cinema Ligações externas * * * * * Categoria:Naturais de Angola colonial Categoria:Alumni da Universidade de Lisboa Categoria:Cineastas de Portugal Categoria:Cineastas premiados com o Globo de Ouro (Portugal) Categoria:Prémio Sophia de carreira Categoria:Grandes-Oficiais da Ordem do Infante D. Henrique